


Funny Happenings In The Dark

by TheFakeBlondeOne



Series: Who We Married In the Shadows [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, I Tried, M/M, Suggestive Themes, barely, i guess, sleep is for cowards, two grown adults fighting about their lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFakeBlondeOne/pseuds/TheFakeBlondeOne
Summary: Funny stories of Nandor and Guillermo's married life.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Who We Married In the Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Funny Happenings In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly fic, I wrote this trying to fill the hole left by no more new episodes until Season 3.  
> ( I may have been going to sleep at 3 am for the past week while I wrote this)

“So, I got some tickets from a contact of mine to see a Broadway show and you know I decided to take everyone. We saw _Phantom of The Opera_ " Said Guillermo awkwardly to the camera while looking at Nadja and Laszlo who were twirling around while dramatically singing _Masquerade_ ,way out of key,“They really, really liked the show. Isn’t that right Nandor?”

“I do not know why you say such things Guillermo dear” responded Nandor next to Guillermo listening to the musical's soundtrack on Guillermo’s phone while carrying merchandise from the musical; Guillermo locked eyes with the camera lens, giving his usual stare.

“It was a nice show and I am grateful to Guillermo dearest for getting us in, but the performance wasn't all that moving… It didn't touch me emotionally as much as I was led to expect” 

_Camera footage shows the four vampires watching the show’s finale; the camera closes on Nandor’s weeping face; he holds Guillermo’s hand with an iron grip as he watches the actors with awe and sadness._

Arriving home Nadja and Laszlo announce their entry by screeching the final lines of the song increasing their pitch so high the sound man tumbled over to the floor with a pained groan. 

“Spectacular my love! Not even those singers could compare to us!” elated Nadja as she was spun around by Laszlo

“Right you are my darling”

“Okay woo-hoo, it was a nice play, but can we calm down maybe,” said Nandor while reading the lyrics of a song on the phone

"That's an excellent idea we can sit down and discuss the play!" Said Nadja jumping with glee.

"Whatever," said Nandor rolling his eyes while swaying joyfully into the seating room followed by Nadja and Laszlo, Guillermo was busy helping the sound man and joined the group after the documentary crew left for the hospital. 

“I tell you something that Phantom was quite the brave character" observed Laszlo while mouthing his pipe

"He is positively gorgeous. I cannot believe that foolish Christie left that handsome powerful opera man for that sniveling lover of hers” sneered Nadja 

"I don't think we were supposed to side with the Phantom, he was kind of the main antagonist of the story," commented Guillermo while sitting next to Nandor, at his husband's insistence he sat on his lap. 

"Nonsense he was the hero" proudly proclaimed Laszlo

"He emotionally manipulated a grieving woman into becoming his personal music box" he wasn't surprised that the other vampires missed the point of the play, a masked stranger who wore capes and hid in a basement? He honestly believed Laszlo inspired the character.

"Oh, don't be so self-righteous Guillermo, if it was Nandor behind the mask, you would have jumped headfirst into the lake towards his lair, like some manic horny goldfish." mocked Nadja while squishing her face to mimic a fish

"Well I don't think that has anything to do with the Phantom rather than the effect I have on Guillermo, I am a great lover after all," said Nandor hugging Guillermo’s waist 

"Yes, a great lover indeed but far from being the best" interjected Laszlo

"I beg your pardon, Laszlo” what was this idiot trying to insinuate? 

"A handsome face and great hair can only take you so far, old chap, to become an expert in the fine art of seduction and love it takes a little more nuance. Something that I happen to possess"

"Oh boy here we go" whispered Nadja

"That is funny Laszlo, especially considering you are talking to the romance master."

"There is no doubt you are knowledgeable, but I am the ultimate lover of this house."

"You, with your necrotic penis and bad breath are the ultimate lover of this house? Did you hear that Guillermo? Did you hear his insults directed towards me?"

"Why don't we talk about the musical, wasn't the costume design great?" said Guillermo trying to distract the ensuing dispute

" Yes, I agree, those dresses were absolutely magnificent and regal; why don't we look up the designer and get her to make us some clothes?" commented Nadja, fancy clothes always made Nandor and Laszlo happy and distracted.

"What insults? I'm just stating facts here chum. You may have had a 200 to 300-year head start on me but quantity doesn't equal quality" 

"The large number might mean they came back for more," said Colin coming in after sensing the tension, there was a buffet here and the line was empty.

"Shut it, Colin Robinson!" snapped Nadja

"That's right I was such a great lover they came back for seconds and thirds"

"My! Listen to your husband Gizmo, gloating about his sexual conquest while you are perched on him"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't try to manipulate my Guillermo on your side of this Laszlo "

"Trust me, sweetie, I'm on no one's side."

"Are you going to take that Nandor?" said Colin, his eyes were glowing with such an intensity you could barely see anything but a blue glow.

"No, I will not. If you are going to bring my husband into this, then I'll bring your wife into this as well"

"Don't even begin with me" said Nadja already tired with the stupid discussion.

"Look at that, now Nadja is upset" interjected Colin

"What are you doing Colin?" asked Guillermo, staring right at the man.

"How dare you make my darling wife upset?!"

"Please don't fall for this," said Guillermo turning his head towards Laszlo and Nandor, he was interrupted by the latter, "How dare **you** refer to yourself as the best lover of this house?!" 

Both men got up their sitting position and hissed about to jump on each other.

"Okay I think it's time to go to our rooms, c'mon let's go!" screamed Guillermo pulling at Nandor’s cape

"Hey now if they have to duke it out, we shouldn't stop them from taking care of business, besides, I wouldn't get in between that if I were you." He was not going to let something like decency ruin a perfectly good meal. 

Ignoring Colin's advice, Guillermo yanked Nandor by his cape and laid a fierce kiss to his lips. Nandor was caught by surprise and stumbled back into a nearby chair, Guillermo still clinging to his shoulders and lips; he finally released Nandor's lips taking a step back, he looked at his husband in the eyes and put on his smoothest voice. “Do you want to go to bed now?"

Nandor nodded all lovestruck while Guillermo grabbed his hand leading them to their room.

"That is some skill that Guillermo possesses" observed Colin 

"It is a form of art" marveled Laszlo 

"Oh my, are we talking about something else now?" said Nadja sarcastically 

" Don't worry about me Nadja, no matter what that flaccid fish penis says I know I am the absolute lover"

"Still isn't it irritating that Nandor claims he is the best lover here." There was still an opportunity to eat well here.

"Right you are Colin Robinson, that fucker has another thing coming if he thinks he can parade around this home spewing slander and lies!" screamed Laszlo while heading to his room while being followed by a dejected Nadja

Meanwhile, in Nandor and Guillermo’s room, Nandor was pacing about the room while Guillermo was waiting in the casket

"Nandor sweetie, please just drop it and come to bed...casket," Guillermo said exasperated at his husband's ranting and pacing. Even though Nandor had grown into a more mature person or rather vampire, he still had juvenile bouts that seemed to stick with him no matter how much time passed.

"How can I sleep when such an insult was directed at me!" said Nandor with much indignation "Guillermo dear, that man insulted my pride by saying he was not a superior lover of any house but THE superior lover of THIS house.” screamed Nandor pointing fiercely “Can you believe such nonsense ?"

"Sweetie, I know you're upset and you have” Guillermo paused thinking back on their conversation and continued “some right to be, but this is getting ridiculous, the Sun is already rising and you aren't even dressed yet. Just come inside the casket and we can talk about it while we cuddle, okay?" Pleaded Guillermo while worrying due to the small sunlight rays peeking over the curtains. 

" I'm sorry Guillermo but this debacle has gone past talking, this is the time for action and my first action will be to beat the living hell out of that fucking guy!" Roared Nandor while moving his arms dramatically and burning his hand slightly as he touched a sunbeam, "SHIT!" 

From his casket Guillermo looked at Nandor flailing in pain and proceeded to pinch his nose bridge, silently wishing Nadja better luck in trying to tame her husband's foul mood. 

But Nadja was also struggling with Lazlo who was fuming in his desk chair angrily cussing out Nandor for his comment.

" That moronic pillager? The most seductive and satisfying lover?? Not even his 37 wives would agree on that!" 

"Lazlo, would you let it go already? That was just talking! Actions speak louder than words, so come and prove it to me, my saucy little love goat" said Nadja as she sauntered up to him and sat on his lap. Lazlo's response to his wife's suggestion was not a favorable one

"On any other day I would ravage you on every floor in this house, but after his blaspheme, I find myself unable to please you, my darling. His words call for combat. Nandor! Come and fight me if you have the balls to do so!!!". 

" Lazlo you cannot be serious!? You have gone completely batshit!! The Sun is out you clown!" yelled Nadja at Lazlo who had left their room and was currently headed towards Nandor and Guillermo's room. A scream of pain could be heard from the direction where Lazlo went 

Nadja and Guillermo were both seated on the sofa in the library being interviewed while Lazlo and Nandor could be heard fighting in the background. They were surrounded by multiple paintings, vases, and miscellaneous decorations.

"So, our stupid husbands are currently duking it out in the foyer. Guillermo and I had to move the paintings and other ornaments aside because they know no restraint when they behave like jackasses!" spat Nadja out while staring daggers at the direction where the men were fighting.

"I just hope the chandelier doesn't get damaged" worried Guillermo as he looked back at the foyer where the noise had gotten much louder and a crashing sound was heard; Guillermo got up and ran towards the noise.

"What the shit!!! He screamed as he saw the big window over the entrance was broken, he knew that they were acting recklessly but he never thought it go to this extent.

"Look what you did you, great idiot!" spat out Laszlo.

"What did I do? That was all you!" screamed Nandor.

“Enough this has gone far enough both of you stop this fighting and prove who’s the better lover **now** or I'll rip out this silly desire by the root!” spat out Nadja in anger lunging toward the two completely ignoring her words; Guillermo had to hold her down by her arms lest she ripped out her own husband’s penis.

“Come on then, you heard my lady. Let us go down on each other and see who lasts longer!” retorted Laszlo pointing at Nandor; he's done it before and this time if it means proving he is superior he would do it again.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” roared Nandor

“What have you finally realized I’m too much for you? Hah!” chuckled Laszlo towards his wife who just stared at him with anger, “See he called quits before I even began” 

“No, you dumb shit, I’m not going to sleep with you or anyone else anymore, I’m married” screamed Nandor shoving his ringed hand in Laszlo’s face, from the corner Guillermo looked up feeling like he got gut-punched by cupid.

“So? that never stopped me or Nadja before! Stop making excuses”

“I refuse to touch anyone, I only pleasure and get pleasured by my Guillermo “

“Fine then let Gizmo be the judge, come over here Gizmo and you’ll see what it is like to be with a real lover,” said Laszlo while running towards Guillermo, Nadja just shrugged in disbelief at her husband’s words, she was used to his nonsense but not towards Guillermo and especially not in front of Nandor; Nandor was also accustomed to his roommate's eccentricities but not when they were directed at his sweet Guillermo.

“What!?“screamed Nandor as Laszlo pulled Guillermo by his waist, closing in for a kiss; secretly he always wanted to know what made Guillermo so special (he also really wanted to piss off Nandor). Nandor watched this scene in complete shock, he suddenly felt sorry for Nadja because she was soon going to become a widow; he was going to kill Laszlo slowly and painfully for putting his nasty pervert hands over his husband. This thought was stopped by Guillermo who put his hands over Laszlo’s face and pushed him off.

“No, no, NO!” yelled Guillermo “This shit has gone too far, neither of you is using me as a guinea pig to test your 'lover skills’!” Laszlo huffed while Nandor gave a sigh of relief but then got glum after hearing Guillermo say ‘neither’, there were going to be no nighttime cuddles for him tonight.

“Okay then Nandor you show your skills off with Nadja,” said Laszlo pushing his wife towards the taller man

“Excuse me?!” screeched Nadja slapping away her husband's hands, it was the downstairs coffin for him tonight!

“Did you not hear me say I will not sleep with anyone! I will only raw and be **rawed** by my darling Guillermo” He pointed at Guillermo who was currently hiding his face in his hands and sarcastically responded, “Thanks for that Nandor”

“You are very much welcome my love” smiled Nandor towards Guillermo, unaware of the embarrassment he just caused to his lover.

“Hold up now my lady wife is not just anyone she is a goddess incarnate and you would be honored to even gaze upon her breasts or ankles, you twit!” This clown had crossed a big line, Nadja was the most ravishing creature and this man was not going to get away with undermining her.

“Ha! My Guillermo is a very soft and moist pillow of love and decadent sensuality! You are lucky to even have gotten to have him around your arms which is the last time that will ever happen so relish in that memory!”.

“A-ha I see your game you cowardly partridge, you forbid your lover to have a taste of my seductive and pleasing movements because you know he will succumb to my charm and come over to my side of the house! ”

“You have no idea how sad you would be had I not taken the most delicious creature as my spouse because if I hadn’t your Nadja would have left you after spending a night with me!”

“I’m sorry but I’m under the impression that I married the most delicious creature “

“How dare you deny referring to my Guillermo as the most delectable being!”

“How dare you imply my Nadja is not the most exquisite delight on this earth!”

"Oooooh, I think I'm having a stroke," said Guillermo, doubling over with his hands over his head.

" Don't stroke anything just yet come on Guillermo we have to fix the broken window. " said Nadja while grabbing Guillermo’s arm, leading him away from the noise. “And while we are on the subject of stroking why don't you prove who lasts longer by jacking off to your descriptions of us because I'm sure as hell not letting neither of you touch or even look at me!”

“That's fine my darling, I have your sensuous topography memorized in my cranium, something you will never enjoy Nandor”

“Well no problem,you see Laszlo, my Guillermo is so sexy I don't even need to see him naked for him to spurn me on”

“Well just looking at a portrait of Nadja is enough to undo any creature whose brain isn't cottage cheese.”

“I'm going to kill Colin Robinson,” said Nadja putting on her cape while thinking of how that cowardly bastard was probably getting off on their negative energy

“And I'm not going to clean whatever they leave in there, “ replied Guillermo putting on his coat and leading the way as they left the house.

Day three had raged on and the guys were still fighting but the discussions were geared towards whose spouse was the tastiest dish around. Both Nadja and Guillermo were in the music room trying to escape the yelling and bickering whilst trying to find potential virgins to snack on.

“How about a strip club?” said Nadja who was lying on the carpet fiddling with some mouse skin, she really wanted to go to the strip club as well; she was in dire need of some pleasure stimulus.

“Nah, they are mostly filled with divorced or married men,” said Guillermo looking in his computer for any Fortnite adult gamer clubs.

“Then what about that familiar meeting you used to go to, we could fill up and find another familiar” piped up Nadja 

“No, most of the people there aren't virgins, they are just sad. Besides, I don't want a familiar around messing everything up”

“Look at you, mister ‘I'm the greatest familiar’.” said Nadja, propping herself up with her arm while mockingly looking at a defensive Guillermo. “I’m just saying I never starched your clothes with flour” 

“Fair enough” 

“Was anyone talking about starching clothes?” piped in Colin Robinson coming in his room making Nadja hiss at him.

"Dude what do you want from us?" said Guillermo exasperated 

"Make amends, I kind of feel this whole kerfuffle started because of me."

"Kind of? This whole thing is your fault, you dick" Guillermo could believe the audacity of this asshole.

"No, we can't exclusively pass the blame to Colin Robinson. It is also our stupid moronic mule brained husbands' fault" said Nadja from the floor resigned to her fate of becoming one with the carpet.

"Aw, thanks. I mean I truly thought at least you two would be flattered"

"Colin Robinson why would you think we would feel flattered?" asked Guillermo, closing his laptop.

"Because ever since you two came in the picture those two have been fighting over whose spouse is the total babe"

"Colin I'm sorry but I'm failing to see how this would make us feel better," said Guillermo pitching his nose bridge 

"Well they are making a fuss over you two"

"Yeah but they're still making a fuss. If we really wanted to feel better, they wouldn't be fighting at all"

"They have spent so much time fighting they've completely neglected us, in fact, I'm tired of wasting away. Guillermo let's go get ready and find some hungry people who can eat us out” said Nadja getting up from the floor.

“Personally, I'm not too keen on letting other people touch me with those intentions but I could go for a meal” Guillermo was tired of eating dungeon scraps, he wanted some fresh blood.

“Hey, can I come? I know this great place full of drunk college students; I go there and pretend to be a professor in theoretical statistics”

“Fine but when we get there, I will pretend I don't know you,” said Nadja sauntering away from the room while Guillermo followed “Me too, no hard feelings though “ 

Nandor and Laszlo were busy loudly discussing the texture of their partners' skin when the quieter trio came in the house

"Where have you been?" Asked Laszlo shoving Nandor's face away while he was still talking about Guillermo's softness. 

“Well since you were too busy fighting to have sex with me, I went out and found someone who did, and in a bathroom stall too” proudly proclaimed Nadja.

“My sounds like a fun night I guess you also went out and found some strange pleasure in the night Gizmo considering the pathetic excuse of a lover you have for a husband, “ said Laszlo while glaring at Nandor who was visibly hurt, “Hey, now that was uncalled for, Laszlo. I never went that far”

Seeing his Nandor's reaction Guillermo went over and began to pat his cheeks while Nadja took over the conversation. "No Guillermo didn't do nothing of the sort although he did drink some guy who was giving him bedroom eyes"

"He was not. He was drunk and approached me and he said he did CrossFit so it wasn't like it took a lot of effort" Guillermo looked down embarrassed remembering that stranger's gaze, he wasn't used to other people looking at him like that.

"Not true he was staring at you since the moment we stepped in. When I left the bathroom I saw his gaze it, was filled with lust"

Nandor was going to rub Guillermo's irresistible nature on Laszlo's face when Colin chirped in sensing possible snack time. “Don’t be so modest Guillermo, that guy was totally eye-banging you. I even heard him say some comments about what he wanted to do to you and what you were doing to him or rather his man bits"

Nandor's eye twitched and he grimaced angrily at that, he didn't like the idea of people saying dirty things about his Guillermo; he balled his fist around Guillermo's waist.

“Ha-ha, you see that. What kind of lover would let a small thing get to him?”

"I will have you know such a thing doesn't affect me in the slightest" after all that mystery man was dead so there are no worries, the boiling heat in his stomach and bloodthirst was just because Laszlo was being a dick that was all, "Besides how could a mere mortal resist the charms of my husband I would rather find it odd that he didn't fantasize about my darling Guillermo" he cuddled up close to Guillermo as he said that.

"Well, the chap only looked but didn't touch my wife however entranced a" he paused for a second with a look of wonder "Was this person beautiful?"

"Oh, a gorgeous tall, round woman with a very nice smile and a beautiful winged eyeliner, look she even gifted me this" Nadja proudly showed off a rather expensive liquid eyeliner

"See that, my Nadja got off with an Amazonian beauty and a parting gift" 

"So what? Guillermo here got off with a meal and he didn't even approach the guy. It was like a moth to a flame" interrupted Colin

"Ah, ha, ha, my Guillermo is such a beauty lowly mortals waft to him" 

"I am going to kill you, Colin Robinson," said Guillermo in a casual manner

"Don't blame me for anything, it's not my fault these guys are weak for you two!"

The two vampires were caught off guard by that comment, they were not weak. Especially not when it came to their lovers; they reserved a special strength that went directly to loving their spouses "Hold on Colin Robinson, we are many things: handsome, strong, clever" 

"Obstinate, juvenile, fucking morons" spat Nadja as Laszlo continued "but we are not weak"

"Well you say that, but you've been fighting for the past 3 days over whose spouse is superior" 

"No, we are fighting over who is the better lover, there is a difference there I don't know if you noticed?" said Nandor dead serious, Guillermo rolled his eyes.

"Correction you were fighting to see who of you two is the best lover now you're fighting to see whose spouse is the best"

"Well that sounds like bullshit," said Laszlo, completely forgetting the last three days.

"Please Laszlo I flash a tit at you, and we lock ourselves in our boudoir for five whole nights. And it's not even worth mentioning how wrapped up Nandor is on Guillermo's pinky"

"I take offense to that; I am a strong warrior and even though I relish in every touch my lovely husband gives me that doesn't mean I'm weak for him "

Nadja rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Guillermo's sweater and tore it revealing his neck and collarbone 

"Pinche pendeja! Why did you do that ?!" Screamed Guillermo while looking down and seeing the damage done.

"To prove my point, look" she pointed at Nandor

Nandor’s eyes had gone wide and his fist clenched harder around his husband's waist; Guillermo’s neckline was Nandor’s weakest spot and after days of claiming to be the best lover while abstaining from such pleasures he was hooked, lined, and sunk. He felt the drool pooling in his mouth and if he could sweat, he’d be drenched.

“That is truly pathetic, “said Laszlo mocking Nandor. Guillermo did not like that at all, he was not going to let this moron parade around like he was chastity incarnate.

“Oh, fuck you!” retaliated Guillermo stepping away from Nandor and tearing a hole in Nadja’s top creating a window revealing her cleavage. Laszlo looked at the tear with a delighted gape, now that is something worth spending time on. 

“Hey!" Hissed Nadja looking down at her top, she softened after a second “OH! My, this actually looks nice”

"Wow, getting violent there Guillermo, don't you think so Laszlo?" Said Colin stirring the pot, too bad it was empty.

"I think the man is a visionary! A window for the cleavage, astounding!" Laszlo was so excited he completely forgot about the fight: who could focus when his beautiful woman was sporting some serious cleavage.

"Yes, who would have thought," said Nadja adjusting the tear, trying to expose more of her chest. 

"A lot of people actually, it's a common thing." Said Guillermo.

"Is it? Well the future surely is astounding but not nearly as astounding as your breast my darling"

"Come my lovely little treat let us test how accessible this window is." Said Nadja while leading Laszlo on to their room; a new style, fancy eyeliner, and two lays in one night? What a day!

"You're just going to let them get away with not apologizing for tearing Guillermo’s clothes, Nandor? Nandor??" Said Colin getting nervous.

"Just go," said Nandor, fixed on Guillermo's throat; Colin just grumbled in response and walked away.

Noticing his husband's desire and feeling a bit horny too Guillermo walked over to his husband “Nandor honey, do you want to help me get changed out of this?” said Guillermo pressing himself closer to Nandor and his raging boner “I'll let you choose the sweater."

Nandor quickly grabbed Guillermo and basically ran to their room. That night Colin Robinson couldn't even suck the negative energy of the _Anti-Vaxxers Mothers of Alabama_ blog posts due to the loud moans and creaking wood echoing around the halls of the house.

After a few days, the fight had settled and peace was seemingly restored, except for Colin Robinson who was a bit glum after hostilities had settled.

The vampires were being interviewed together; Colin was sulking in the corner.

"Lazlo and I decided to make peace for the sake of our spouses, they made us realize that they were the superior lovers of this house and I nor Lazlo mind that, " said Nandor to the camera, he quietly added "in reality, I still am right about my Guillermo. He is by far more enticing than Nadja, she's a beautiful vampire but when she gets angry,which is often, it is terrifying and a putt off. When Guillermo's temper flares it's usually a turn on for me especially when he has an axe. I cannot tell you how sexy he looks chopping off someone’s legs with an axe."

Laszlo rolled his eyes at that comment and continued "Yes we buried the hatchet on this whole lover debacle, but I do believe my Nadja is by far the better coquette, she is a powerful sexual rafflesia whose enthralling love petals and passion hold can make a lesser man weep and even though Gizmo has quite the rump he pales in comparison to my Nadja." Said Lazlo with a grin proud of the fact that his wife was a total goddess; Colin just quietly observed from his corner, feeling a bit hungry.

"I got a question for you two," Colin said pointing at Nadja and Guillermo" in your opinion which one of you two is the best lover of the house?"

Nandor and Laszlo braced for the worst if they fought intensely hell only knows what their beloved partners would do.

"Oh, Nadja for sure. I mean just look at her." Said Guillermo gesturing at Nadja nonchalantly, " I know I get some looks here and there but this lady is at a whole other level."

" What can I say, I am plastered all over the most erotic dreams of anyone who ever laid a glance on me," said Nadja flipping her hair. 

"Oh" grumbled Colin, he should have known better than to ask those two; he hated the smart types they were harder to eat from. 

Both Laszlo and Nandor felt mighty stupid after their spouses' response; they had viciously fought over a discussion that Nadja and Guillermo glazed over like a five-year-old's math question. They looked at each other from across the room and nodded respectfully at each other, as an applaud towards their good taste in lovers.


End file.
